Blood, Sweat & Tears
by Haianna
Summary: It was then that Alfred made a promise that, when the time comes, he would give Arthur something to remember. He would be Arthur's first. He would be his first, best and only.


**This is my first fanafiction ehehe...it's also my first time using FFN so please forgive me if the layout is all wrong...**

* * *

**Blood, Sweat & Tears**

Arthur lay completely naked on the bed, staring up at the man he had loved so much and for so long. Blue met green as Alfred returned the gaze, smiling that oh so innocent smile that Arthur knew all to well. His breath hitched and caught in his throat when Alfred leaned closer to him and brushed his lips lightly across his own before deepening the kiss and requesting entrance. Arthur complied, shyly opening his mouth as both tongues began to explore each other. There was no battle for dominance, there never was. Just soft, sweet and gentle kisses. Alfred was a master at it, and it never failed to make Arthur swoon.

It had been about six months since they both started dating. Alfred had his eyes on Arthur since he was a teenager, since before the Revolutionary War and he knew that the constant arguing day after day after day certainly wasn't helping their relationship. No, it was making it worse. So Alfred confessed. Very elegantly. No stuttering or mumbling or clumsiness. Of course not, nope. Never. Because Alfred was a Hero and Heroes never act so reckless when confessing their feelings. Or at the very least never admit to it.

Arthur accepted. Very calmly though of course because Arthur was a gentleman and gentlemen never blush so shamelessly or stutter or allow themselves to be rendered speechless or...or cry. The both of them decided that it was best to take it slow. Although they both loved each other more than anything and wanted desperately to rush through it all and skip to the most intimate part, they knew it was for the best and, in the end, it was.

So here they are six months later, both completely naked on the bed with nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing and soft whines surrounding the room. During those six months Arthur had confessed that he had never slept with another man before and it was then that Alfred made a promise that, when the time comes, he would give Arthur something to remember. He would be Arthur's first. He would be his first, best and only.

Alfred planted butterfly kisses on Arthur's jawline, moving down to lick at his neck before gently nipping at his collar bone and brushing his finger's over the hard pink nubs. Arthur gasped and suppressed a whimper, his grip on the sheets only getting tighter. Alfred pulled away and planted a soft kiss on his lips, moving his hands down lower to caress his trembling lover's thighs. Arthur whimpered and tried to bury his face in the pillow.

"Am I going to fast for you, love? Do you want me to slow down?" Alfred asked softly, eyes glazed over with concern and love and _want_. Arthur didn't say anything, he just buried his face deeper and shook his head as his blush grew wilder. Alfred reached over to get the lube from the counter when Arthur gasped and grabbed his wrist. Alfred looked down, slightly shocked and confused. "Love? I'm only getting the lu-"

"N-No!" Arthur interrupted, staring at his lover with wide eyes before looking away, embarrassed. For a moment Alfred wondered if it was even possible to get any redder than Arthur currently was. "I-I..." Arthur began, biting his lip. "I dont want you...to use any lube I-...only want you..." Something inside Alfred snapped. He felt his heart grow tighter in his chest and his cheeks heat up. Did Arthur really love him enough to go through such pain? The mere though of it made his heart melt. He smiled warmly, though the look of concern never left his eyes.

"It's going to hurt, love."

"I know..."

Alfred placed himself between Arthur's legs and began to suck on his fingers. He hoped that Arthur wouldn't object to using such a small amount of lube. He didn't and that gave Alfred the signal that he was able to start. He placed his fingers at the man's entrance, probing slightly before sliding the first finger in. Arthur's body stiffened and he let out a soft mewl that turned into a strangled moan as the second finger was added. Alfred began stretching him. Up, down, in, out, scissoring- Arthur was turning into a pile of moaning ecstasy. Never had he felt such a feeling.

The sounds that Arthur made drove Alfred insane. Arthur just looked so god damn _beautifu_l when he moved like that and, knowing that he was the one making him act like that, made it all the better. He pulled his fingers out and moved closer to the Brit, chuckling slightly at the whine Arthur let out. "Shhh, Arty. I'll make you feel really good, I promise..."

Arthur almost choked on his breath when he felt Alfred's cock at his entrance. His eyes shot open and he suddenly felt nervous, _scared_ even. "Hold onto me, Arthur. " Alfred whispered against his ear. He did, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and burying his face in the American's neck. Arthur let out a painful cry as Alfred began to push into him. He could feel himself being stretched to the point that he felt he was going to completely rip apart. He bit into Alfred's shoulder and sobbed at the pain. "A-America...! Alfred! Alfred, it hurts!!"

America cursed, he knew he should have used the lube. Arthur felt so good and he didn't want to pull out but if it was hurting him this much then he was going have to.

"Shit - Arthur I'm gonna pull out I-"

"N-No! I don't..aghn..don't!"

"Arthur I'm hurting you I- let me pull out...!"

England just shook his head and buried his face further into the American's shoulder, wrapping his legs around him to stop him from pulling back. "Don't pull out, you git," He breathed out, trying not to think of the pain "It hurts but...hgn...that's what's to be expected w-with...f-first times...a-ah..." Arthur moved himself to look into his lovers eyes, trembling hands moving from their spot around Alfred's neck to cup his cheeks. "I love you, stupid git...I want this s-so...just move!"

Alfred's heart twisted with guilt. No matter how many times Arthur said it, no matter how much he was persuaded that this is what was wanted, he was still hurting the man. The man who raised him, the man he _loved_. He pushed those thoughts away to the back of his mind as he brought a hand up to caress the Englishman's cheek. "Alright, Arthur. Please tell me to stop if it gets unbearable, alright?" And with that, Alfred brought his hands back to Arthur's waist and slowly pulled out of him and back in again, groaning at the pleasantly unbearable heat and tightness. "A-Ah Arthur...!"

"H-Hgnnn! A-ahh! Ah!" Arthur screamed, digging is nails into his lover's back and once again biting on his shoulder. God it hurt so much. He could feel the tissue inside him tearing and it was certainly on his top 10 list of his most painful experiences and yet, when he forced himself to look up at his lover, flushed and needy as he thrusted into him, he seemed to forget about the pain and focus more on how stunning the man was and how much he loved him - it was a strange feeling, to think of something like that while in such pain. But he wasn't complaining, that's for sure.

Alfred looked down to between Arthur's legs and felt another pang in his heart at the sight. Arthur was bleeding. _Bleeding_ and it was all his fault. He had seriously considered just pulling out and stopping this all together wither Arthur liked it or not but, remembering back to his promise he made he was determined to make Arthur feel good. He sat up and aimed his thrusts in different directions, hoping to find Arthur's prostate. He thrust in again and- "A-Ahh! A-Alfred!!" he found it. He adjusted his thrusts so he could hit that spot again and was delighted to hear a cry of pleasure instead of pain.

"Alfred! A-ahhh ughn!" Arthur moaned, his body trembling violently as he was overcome by a total new feeling, a feeling of burning pleasure completely devouring the pain he had felt only moments ago. As Alfred's thrusts grew more wild it didn't take too long for Arthur to near the edge. He clung to the American and mewled, sobbed, _screamed_.

"A-America! Ah Alfred I- I'm going to- I-I can't...!"

"Yeah...yeah I know. Me- ughn - to...!"

With one last thrust, the both of them came together, Arthur arching up and screaming his lover's name as Alfred groaned and did the same. They both collapsed on the bed, totally spent. Heavy breathing surrounded the room once again, calming the walls surrounding. Alfred pulled himself up and pulled the covers over them both and pulled Arthur into an embrace, kissing his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry babe..."

"Don't apologize, Alfred."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Alfred...more than you'll ever know."

* * *

**Um...so yeah that was my first fanfiction c: I hope it isn't too bad aha ;; Please review!**


End file.
